Sour Weakness
by Anestshia
Summary: Ibiki shows Iruka his weakness...in a way. This is YAOI, if that bother you, please do not read.


The way everyone saw Ibiki was not quite right. He was thought to be an emotionless man, scarred physically and mentally, that was incapable of love or tenderness. Everyone saw him only as the torture and interrogation specialist that could make a shinobi as strong as the Hokage cry in fear and nothing else. Now, he wasn't saying that what people thought was underneath the underneath was correct either. He was not some type of pansy ass girly man that loved everything cute, cuddly, and fluffy. That was a definite NOT. He also did not enjoy sweets. He did not enjoy candy, cakes or, most importantly, sweet drinks. He drank his coffee black, his tea plain and his soda pops sugar free. Sugar was not a friend of Ibiki in any way. Well…except one.

Ibiki had a weakness.

The torture and interrogation specialist had a weakness, not for sweet candies but, for sour. Ibiki absolutely loved lemonade, granny smith apples, and sour candies. He especially appreciated the sour candies that he rarely indulged in. Well…make that used to rarely indulge in. That was until a certain academy teacher had found out his weakness. Now he received a, supposedly, anonymous bag of small, sour hard candies once or twice a week and he found himself never wasting them. He had found himself looking forward to the small, paper bags of candy each week.

The academy teacher that went through the trouble of anonymously sending him the candies each week should have known that nothing could be hidden from Ibiki, the man who could make the fiercest missing-nin sell out each and everyone of his partners. Ibiki had found out very quickly who had sent him the first package of candies and had been watching the teacher closely ever since, searching for his chance. Now that academy teacher was never going to know what hit him.

Umino, Iruka.

The cute little chuunin was going to find out, first hand, what it meant to be the object of Ibiki's affections. Ibiki had found himself being attracted to more then just the sour candies that the chuunin teacher would send him. He was also becoming very attracted to the man himself. Now was the time to tell him that.

* * *

"Umino, Iruka, you have been summoned to the Hokage's tower immediately. The message is urgent, please go now." Iruka looked up at the ANBU, slightly startled, as the mans words sank in. The Hokage wanted to see him? Why? It wasn't very often that he was summoned for anything, much less by the Hokage with an urgent message. He nodded at the ANBU before the masked ninja poofed away and he stood leaving for his summons.

* * *

"Umino, Iruka, I am not the one that wanted to see you." Iruka felt his eyes widen as he looked at the Hokage, becoming very confused.

"Bu…but, you're the one who summoned me, Ma'am." This statement caused a chuckle to erupt from the Hokage before she waved her hand, pointing somewhere behind him.

"He is the one that wanted to see you. Everyone that see's him goes through me." Iruka swiveled and felt the blood drain from his face. Morino, Ibiki wanted to see him…

He was screwed.

He didn't even know why he was there. He had no clue why he was going to be interrogated by Ibiki. Well, at least he thought that was what was going to happen to him.

"Will you please come with me?" All the chuunin could do was nod as he was led out of the room by the intimidating man. He followed meekly behind the bigger man trying to figure out exactly what he had done to warrant a visit with him.

* * *

Too soon Iruka found himself deep in the bowels of the torture and interrogation building. He looked around at the surprising clean crème colored walls and tried to still his breathing. He had done nothing wrong, so he had nothing to be worried about, right? He took another deep, calming breath as the two men reached a plain wooden door and Ibiki unlocked it opening it for the chuunin to enter.

Ibiki watched as the clearly nervous teacher only got a few feet into the room before stopping and gawking. The torture specialist carefully locked the door behind him before stepping into the room and taking in the décor. It was a surprisingly warm room. No one ever expected to find this type of room in the torture and interrogation building so it never surprised Ibiki when people were flabbergasted.

Iruka looked around, simultaneously taking in the deep blue walls and gorgeous paintings, even as he saw the huge four poster bed and lavishly covered chairs and couches that sat around the room. The whole room was colored in deep blues, purples and blacks. The chuunin automatically fell in love and felt the childish urge to jump on the bed and see if it was as comfortable as it looked. Then it clicked with him. Why the hell had Ibiki brought him to a bedroom?

The chuunin swiveled around once again to face Ibiki, intent on asking that very question. He didn't get a chance. As soon as he was fully facing the other man he felt a strong arm against his back and a surprising soft mouth pressing hard enough against his own to bend him backwards. Iruka's hands automatically came up to grip the others muscled shoulders but instead of pushing him away he felt himself pulling Ibiki closer, even going as far as to open his mouth willingly for the invading tongue. The teacher felt, more than heard, the moan, not knowing which man it came from and not particularly caring as he took in the unique taste of Ibiki. The interrogation specialist tasted of black coffee, apples, and…sour candies. Iruka chuckled at the realization allowing himself to sink farther into the utter dominance of the other man, not even noticing himself being moved.

Iruka felt his back hit the sinfully soft bed just as Ibiki nipped at his tongue sending a jolt of pure arousal through his body. Everything the man did was rough and exciting and Iruka had never expected anything less. He gratefully let himself be stripped bare by the bigger man. No words were spoken but both men could tell that this was not something that they were going to regret. Iruka felt his body explored, examined and prodded at until Ibiki knew each and every spot that made him scream, laugh or cry. Then he did the same. He let his hands roam over Ibiki's scarred chest, carefully caressing each patch of destroyed skin and sensitive flesh, receiving reactions he never though possible from a man as stoic as him.

The teachers explorations were stopped, however, when he felt one of Ibiki's large fingers slide fluidly into his body carefully opening him for something much larger. He had never seen the other retrieve lube but was very glad he had as he got his first glimpse of Ibiki's cock. As far as cocks went, it as a masterpiece, perfectly shaped with a rosy tip and a thin stream of precome leaking from it. But what Iruka was surprised about was how big it was, perfectly proportioned for the man. He felt another chuckle try to leave his throat just as Ibiki thrust another finger wetly into his welcoming entrance. The chuckle ended on a moan as Ibiki expertly hit his prostate make his body arch and his head fall to the side.

He finally saw the glorious lube that Ibiki was using and felt himself chuckle once again. Body butter. Apparently Ibiki was buttering his bread and was very intent on eating it. Iruka found himself not objecting to that in any way, shape, or form.

Ibiki watched as Iruka arched, thrusting his body down onto the invading fingers without a second thought. He had never expected the teacher to respond so well to his advances but by the look on Iruka's face he could tell that the chuunin was thoroughly enjoying this. He watched as Iruka gripped the bed sheets, crying out in pleasure as Ibiki stretched three fingers inside of him hitting his prostate with each thrust. When Ibiki heard Iruka curse it was over, he couldn't wait any longer and didn't see a reason to.

Iruka groaned when Ibiki's fingers left his body with an arousingly wet pop. The chuunin got his eyes to clear enough to look down and see Ibiki spreading more of the body butter over his rock hard cock before spreading the chuunins legs and rubbing against his entrance. Iruka's eyes clouded over again even as he arched his body trying to get Ibiki to push into him.

Ibiki did.

Ibiki pushed in to the hilt in one smooth movement, burying himself balls deep in Iruka before either man could even think. Ibiki didn't give them any time either. He set a punishing pace, slamming in and out of the chuunin under him in smooth, sure strokes. The rhythm drove both men mad in mere seconds compounding all the pent up lust and desire held in both of their hearts into those thrusts.

Iruka felt like he was going to break, or explode, or spontaneously combust. He couldn't believe that one man could feel this much pleasure and heat and not have repercussions come with it. He had tried to push himself over the edge and into the greatest orgasm ever but he had been foiled by one of Ibiki's big hands wrapping around both of his wrists and pulling them over his head. Iruka was made to endure the horribly pleasurable thrusts of the skilled man over him. Ibiki never missed his prostate and had made it his personal goal in life to caress, lick or bite each and everyone of Iruka's erogenous zones. When Ibiki bit down right over his left nipple Iruka felt himself jerk then scream as his prostate was nailed and he began to come. He had never come just from prostate stimulation and didn't know until that moment how much more devastatingly pleasurable the orgasm was than a normal one.

The brown haired chuunin felt his body bow and tense as his orgasm was wrenched from inside of him. He could feel his come hit his and Ibiki's chest even as Ibiki thrust hard into him and let out a loud groan, flooding his insides with warm fluid. Iruka felt his body snap and then collapse when Ibiki's arms shook and buckled causing him to collapse on top of the panting chuunin. Neither man noticed the awkward position until Ibiki shifted pulling Iruka with him so that he stayed lodged firmly inside of the other man without constricting his airway.

The two men laid there happily until Iruka felt the nagging question in the back of his mind resurface with a vengeance and found himself having to ask it.

"So…why exactly did you do this?" This earned another laugh and kiss from Ibiki before the bigger man responded.

"Maybe it was just a thank you for the sour candies." Iruka chuckled himself before grinning mischievously and looking up at Ibiki.

"What candies, 'Biki?" Ibiki watched Iruka's face transform into a good for nothing grin and felt himself smile before attacking the younger man.

"Why don't I just remind you then?" Ibiki said as he sank back into the soft body under him and thanked whoever was listening for letting the little chuunin find out his weakness.

His sour weakness.

* * *

AN: Ok, so, this was spose to be one of those break me out of my writers block drabbles. Well, I can happily say this story ran away with me and turned into a full length oneshot…ish.

I wasn't going to put any sex in it but, for some odd reason, I couldn't stop myself. Maybe it was because it was my first time writing the couple or the fact that I am very sexually frustrated. I'm just now figuring this out.

I know this wasn't on my list of to do stories but I couldn't help myself. I saw the scarred love club and I wanted to submit something to it. I know, I'm so bad but I am horribly writers blocked on The Hunt. Arrrggg.

Ok, the picture is not mine, if the picture is yours please tell me and I will take it down unless I get permission to leave it up.

I believe i have a new kink cricks neck i recently acquired body butter and OMG, that stuff is so slick so i just had to use it in a yaoi story.

Once again, thanks chynyll for so kindly betaing for me!

Anyway, I hope you liked it and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
